


In Chains For Your Love

by ThePineScentedAir



Series: Revolution [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Boy Kisses, Idiots in Love, M/M, PWP, Smut, Switching Positions, Topping from the bottlm, it's just sex, sequel that can be read as a standalone, there's really no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePineScentedAir/pseuds/ThePineScentedAir
Summary: Alec bites his lip on a smile and sits back, admiring his handy work. His eyes trace the path of silver metal bound around Magnus’s wrists, down long arms and across a bare chest up to parted lips and a hungry gaze. Alec licks his lips.It does something to him, seeing Magnus tied down and at his mercy.And Magnus?Well, seeing how turned on Alec gets drives Magnus insane.---or, Alec ties Magnus down.





	In Chains For Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea the other day when I was high and watching Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt on Netflix (I know...kinda strange. But you can't imaging the type of things you pick up on when you're high....stay in school, kids). 
> 
> Thank you for the support with this series! This installment comes immediately after Magnus opens the portal in part three but, since this is really just sex, can be read as a standalone. Title from Chains by Nick Jonas. Any and all mistakes are my own. Hope you enjoy!

Alec bites his lip on a smile and sits back, admiring his handy work. His eyes trace the path of silver metal bound around Magnus’s wrists, down long arms and across a bare chest up to parted lips and a hungry gaze. Alec licks his lips.

It does something to him, seeing Magnus tied down and at his mercy.

And Magnus?

Well, seeing how turned on Alec gets drives Magnus insane. The handcuffs don’t do it for him. He wants to touch, to control, to _feel_. But _Alec_. The way he responds to the sight of Magnus’s wrists…

“Enjoying the view?” Magnus croons, smirking. His eyes are dark and hungry.

Alec runs his hands down Magnus’s sides. “What do you think?”

The grin that stretches over his face melts Magnus a little bit more.

“I think you need to get over here before I magic my way out of these.” He jingles the cuffs for emphasis. He wants Alec on top of him _now_.

Alec places his hands on either side of Magnus’s head and drops his weight onto them. His hips press down and he ruts down onto Magnus’s hips. They both groan loudly. “Good things come to those who wait,” he murmurs in Magnus’s ear. “Patience…” his fingers glide down Magnus’s side. “I’m going to enjoy this.”

He starts at Magnus’s neck. He never gets to taste and take his time. Magnus isn’t in a hurry, per say, but he can be demanding at times. He doesn’t always give Alec the time he wants, puts Alec at his mercy. But tonight the tables are turned.

He’s pliant under Alec’s lips, relaxes into the warmth, tilts his head slightly. It feels so damn _good_ to be wanted, to feel Alec against him, hot and wanting but so patient. Feeling Alec holding back makes him want even more.

Alec grins and kisses lower, lips wrapping around a nipple and licking, teasing. It drives Magnus insane. “Alec—“ he groans.

“Hm?” he replies, tongue tracing a slow path down Magnus’s abs. He knows what this is doing to Magnus and, even more importantly, he knows Magnus is letting him. With his magic, Magnus isn’t really incapacitated. But knowing that he’s letting Alec drive him crazy? Alec’s cock jumps against Magnus’s thigh.

“Enjoying yourself?” Magnus sounds breathless.

Alec looks up from under his eyelashes, lips hovering openly above Magnus’s cock, his breath cooling the overheated and straining skin. Alec shrugs with a grin and pushes off the bed. “I was, but now I’m a little thirsty. I think I’m going to go get a drink of water.”

Magnus snarls and strains against the cuffs. “Don’t you dare.”

Alec chuckles. “Or what?”

In a second the cuffs are gone and Magnus launches at Alec. The momentum throws them both off the bed and onto the rug. Alec recovers quickly and grapples for control, a huge smile on his face as his eyes light up with glee. He pins Magnus to the floor and shakes his head. “What did I tell you about being good?”

Magnus grins. “Now where’s the fun in that?” He dematerializes and pops back up behind Alec, who dropped to all fours when Magnus disappeared. Alec senses his presence and turns around, ready to attack. But Magnus gets a hand in his hair and pulls his head back. “My turn, Angel.”

Alec blinks and then he’s face up on the bed where Magnus was. His arms are splayed out, attached to the bedposts by silk scarves. “Magnus,” he half-groans, half-whines. “This was supposed to be my turn tonight. Remember your ‘I’ll reward you if you behave at the dance’ promise?”

Magnus slides his palm up Alec’s torso from stomach to chest. “You had your fun.” His hand settles around Alec’s throat, just a reminder of what’s to come. “Now it’s my turn.” He leans down and kisses Alec.

Being in this position, with Magnus bearing down on him, totally at his mercy, makes Alec go completely pliant. His body responds immediately, pressing towards Magnus’s touch. He pulls back, eyes shining with mirth as he looks down at Alec. “So easy for me.”

Alec huffs. “Are you making fun of me?”

Magnus shakes his head. “Nope.”

“Not even a little?” Alec narrows his eyes.

“Not even a bit.” Magnus seals it with a kiss and retraces the path his hand just took, sliding down until he wraps it around Alec’s cock. Alec groans. “Tell me what you want.”

“You know what I want.”

“And you know I want you to say it. Come on, Angel. Use that pretty mouth of yours and tell me what you want.” Magnus looms over him and holds his gaze. He watches happily as Alec’s cheeks flush red with desire and embarrassment. “Even after all this time it’s still hard for you to ask for what you want,” Magnus comments.

Alec lifts his chin defiantly. “I want you to open me up and make love to me until I come untouched.” His cheeks darken even more but he doesn’t waver. Magnus grins widely.

“Not so innocent anymore,” Magnus whispers against his lips. Alec shakes his head and tilts his head up, catching Magnus’s lips. “My beautiful Angel.”

“My handsome Devil.” Alec’s lips turn up on a grin and he spreads his legs wider for Magnus’s hand, slowly trailing between them. “I want you,” he whispers in the space between their lips.

“You’ve got me,” Magnus promises and slips a finger into Alec.

He goes slowly, wanting to see the pleasure on Alec’s face. It’s torturous payback for Alec’s actions earlier. His eyes trace the veins and muscles bulging on Alec’s arms as he strains against the silks, the space between Alec’s lips as he desperately pulls air into his lungs, the splay of eyelashes against his flushed cheeks.

He listens for the small sounds Alec makes. He’s never loud until the very end, probably born from living in the Institute and trying to remain quiet in the middle of the night. But Magnus stays quiet and watches and listens, all the while opening Alec up slowly, intently.

He takes Alec apart piece by piece and only when he’s satisfied does he pull his fingers out and replace them with his cock. Alec strains even harder against the silks and sighs in pleasure when Magnus thrusts into him. His moan is louder than before.

With a flick of his wrist Magnus removes the silks. An instant later Alec’s arms are wrapped around his neck. “Magnus,” Alec groans in his ear. They stay like that, both kneeling on the bed, thrusting against each other. Despite the shallow thrusts from the angle Alec keeps bearing down. He desperately moans into Magnus’s ear and shifts forward and back, rubbing his cock against Magnus’s stomach.

Magnus holds him upright, arms wrapped tight around his waist, and listens. He listens to the subtlety in Alec’s noises. He waits for the catch in Alec’s breath, for the shiver of pleasure running down Alec’s spine. His fingers dig into flesh and spur Alec on.

It’s with a final thrust and a loud moan that Alec comes over their stomachs and chests, head thrown back in pleasure. Magnus thrusts shallowly and then follows, pressing his face into Alec’s neck. He holds on for a while longer, listening for their breaths to even out and their heartbeats to calm.

Alec strokes his hand through Magnus’s hair, a content smile on his face. He waits for Magnus to pull back and then smiles down at him. “Thank you, Magnus.”

He nips Alec’s bottom lip and grins. “I love you, Angel.”

Alec bumps their noses together. “Last one to the bathroom has to facilitate the next Counsel meeting.” He grins and dashes out of Magnus’s arms and off the bed.

Magnus chuckles. “And you call _me_ the Devil.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think


End file.
